beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Duo Ice-Titan 230WD
Duo Uranus 230WD is an unreleased Beyblade to be released with the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set on November 19, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Uranus The Face Bolt will depict "Uranus". In Greek mythology, Uranus was the primal Greek God of the Sky. The design features the head of Uranus which appears very human-like on an atomic yellow-green Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Uranus Uranus appears to be a dark translucent blue/purple in colour ressembles aquario's wheel but has a spiky, whirlpool-like shape. It seems as if it has a wing design on it as well. Fusion Wheel: Duo Duo is quite circular, similar to what a Capricorn Beyblade may have, but with different "levels" vertically. Also being wide, it bears much resemblance to Twisted in that they are both quite round with multiple edges. It also shows somewhat of a crack on it's side, possibly giving it layers like the Death Wheel. Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams 230 is a remarkably tall Spin Track. It is quite thick, in that is lines down, in order to protect itself from Beys, designed to hit the Spin Track. Due to this, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys, for example, Mercury Anubis as it tips over and hits small attackers. It is also currently, the highest Track. Because its the highest Track, it has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter Beyblades at all. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. 230's only downfall, is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that spin to the left, such as Gravity Destroyer. Triple Height 170 ouclasses 230 due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220 and the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230, due to height and unbalance. Despite this, it is great Track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. It is gold in colour. Performance Tip: WD *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the “Defense” series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). It's width provides many advantages, but also some disadvantages too. Wide Defense has arguably been called the "best Stamina Performance Tip available if used in the right combination". Unlike many other Tips, Wide Defense has much Stamina. Aside from all of this, Wide Defense also has good balance. This Tip can be used to beat Attack-Types by using a weak shot. It is a gold in colour. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Trivia *Duo Uranus face-bolt is the second face bolt to be printed out of the Legend Beyblades, as for the first one is Jade Jupiter S130RB *Duo Uranus is the second beyblade that have the track 230 Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Unknown Type Category:Unknown type Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Needs Pictures Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades